


Cleared Air

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Crimes of Grindelwald AU, F/M, Friendship, Minor Angsts, Minor Jaqueenie, Misunderstandings, POV Is All Sorts Of Messed Up, lots of fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: When Newt comes to clear the air after Tina sends him a letter confronting him about his “engagement to Leta Lestrange”, he reconnects with his friends in New York (CoG AU)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the longest fic I've ever done and I am beyond hype to share it will you all!
> 
> The basic premise of this AU is Tina writes Newt a letter, confronting him about his "engagement" and Newt sends a letter back assuring her not only that it is a lie, but that he should come to New York to explain things. If you want to read what this fic is based off though, go find my FBWeek2020 prompts on here, and read the last one :).
> 
> Please enjoy, and leave Comment and Kudos if you feel like. They mean so much!

Tina curses herself when she steps into Central Park. Convinced that this would somehow backfire on her. She spent the last nearly three weeks scorned by the man she planned to meet here tonight. Yet she’s showing up at the bridge and at the designated time to talk to Newt Scamander.

Maybe it was Newts frantic writing. He, if nothing else, was a beautiful writer, and he never had written her a letter so frazzled.

All Tina could think was she hoped whatever explanation he had, it was good.

The man himself is already there when she arrives at the bridge. He’s standing looking both ways and finally sees her. Something in Tina aches when she sees Newt’s face light up once his eyes find her. This is why her attempt at something with Achillies failed, she knows. There was nothing like that between them. Despite all the time she spent hurt thinking about him running off with Leta, the auror couldn’t help but be thrilled to see him again.

Both take their time meeting near the end of the bridge. Soon enough, though, they stand in front of one another.

“Tina-”

“Newt!” She says in response, trying to control herself. Give off an air of being stoic, unaffected by what has happened. Awkwardness lapses for a moment, though, before he seems to gather himself.

“I-I supposes I should just start. With, what I came here to say. Tina, like I said in my letter, I promise you I’m not engaged. Not to Leta or to anyone. The magazine confused me with my brother.” He pulls out a copy of Spellbound, and Tina almost recoils before he points at the photo. “That is my brother Theseus. Leta, she was there with him. They are engaged. The wedding should be June the Sixth, actually.”

She allows it to sink in. And takes the magazine from his hand.

“But, wait? Didn’t you have a picture of her, in your case, when we met? Queenie says the two of you were close. That’s why I thought that maybe the two of you had...”

Newt seems to shudder inwardly at her words, taking a deep breath to steel himself. “Leta and I were, admittedly close. In school. For some time, I did have feelings for her. That was...a long time ago, though, and all of those feelings are in the past,” He explains, uncharacteristically meeting her eyes. “Theseus and her didn’t tell me before getting engaged, and I can’t say I’m happy about that, but. I’m glad they’ve found one another; the two of them are happy. ”

The honesty hits her hard for a moment. Queenie had said Leta and Newt had a history but that it was in the past. Newt’s sea-green eyes locked with her made it easy to see he was telling her the truth and was scared to do so.

His words from the dock about Leta also come back, and for a moment, she feels foolish. Having believed such nonsense. There was more to know about this photo and article, perhaps a little more to talk about after being so convinced she meant nothing to him. But for now, getting somewhere out of the chill and dinner sounds like a good start.

Following another moment of silence, Tina looks down the path towards the exit of the park. “It’s a little cold out here. How about you come back with me to Queenie and I’s place?”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part! This has a little less Newtina, but also some Goldstein sister angst. So the story is moving a long! I wanted to include ALL of the things that could change if Newt and Tina were on speaking terns at this point, and Tina had him around when the rift really begun between her and Queenie. Whitch starts in this part, but is not (obviously) not over yet :).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! And please leave a Comment or Kudos if you feel like it, they mean so much. Next chapter on Saturday.

Queenie is there to open the door as soon as they approach the apartment.

Newt doesn’t even get entirely in the door before he hears Queenie’s bubbly voice whisper excitedly. “Oh Newt, it is so good to see you again! And you and Tina talked things out, that's wonderful!” She says, smiling brilliantly. “Come in, come in- Tina had left just before I started dinner.”

Despite the nearly overwhelming energy, Newt smiles at Queenie. Seeing her so distressed before he left the last time, the magizoologist is pleased to see the bright, happy Queenie back to herself. Setting down his case and undoing his coat, he greets her by thinking a hello instead of speaking it. Tina freshens up in the bathroom, and he helps Queenie set the table, and quickly, the trio sits around it.

The conversation is warm at first. Newt finds that Tina has not only been reinstated as an Auror but has also received some recognition for her work uncovering Grindelwald and finding Graves. Newt tells them about the work he put in finalizing his book after returning to London, his new townhouse, and the sanctuary he’s working on in the basement of it.

Things turn when Queenie brings up Jacob. Newt’s eyes go wide when she tells him that she’s talked to Jacob, and he remembered everything.

“You mean, all of his memories, they came back?”

“Yea! See, didn’t you mention that venom only erased bad memories? Well...Jacob, he only had good ones. When I found the bakery, he remembered all three of us!”

“Thats, wonderful!” Newt says, smiling genuinely, not for the first time that night. He hadn't had much research to assume Jacob might have retained any memories from the swooping evil venom, but he is overjoyed it happened. “Can we visit him, or could he join us? If neither of you mind, of course.”

That’s when he looks at Tina, whose previously comfortable and cheerful expression has turned, and now her eyes are narrowed at her sister, and lips form a film line. Before he could ask her what had happened, Queenie beat him to it. Newt doesn’t think he’s ever seen the younger Goldstein so angry. Her green eyes seem to burn, and her forehead creases as she rounds on her sister.

“Go on, Tina. Tell him why Jacob can’t be here.” Queenie says, and Newt can hear the accusation in it.

“Queenie-”

“No! I’m done being calmed! You tell him, Tina. Why can’t our friend be here?” This time, her voice is raised, and when her older sister doesn’t reply, Queenie stands and grabs her coat without another word. Tina moves to follow her.

Before either of them can stop her, Queenie is out the door.


End file.
